Legend of Zelda: Genderswap!
by FiftyShadesofAve
Summary: When Lina(Link) sets out on an epic adventure to save Prince Zelon(Zelda), trouble ensues as she fights the evil brought upon the land of Hyrule by Lady Galian(Ganondorf). Does not follow any particular story line, but features many characters from OoT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I was falling. Falling into a deep, dark crevice. There was a set of ruby eyes starring down at me, and a voice speaking, "Come to me child of the Sheikah! Now is your time to arise from the ashes!" Panicking, I reached out for the hand that never came to my aid. I curled my body into a fetal position, waiting to hit the ground. It was then when I saw what looked like a light at the bottom._

I woke in my bed, drenched in sweat from my dream. I have been having this dream a lot recently. I've herd before that dreams have some sort of physiological meaning which worries me. Even though I have this dream every night for the past two weeks, I get scared every time. Its not even the fact that I am falling to the ground that freaks me out, its the booming voice and the red eyes that scare me.

I get up and walk over to my wardrobe and pick out my favorite dress, and then throw my long, golden blonde hair into a bun on the top of my head. I may be a sheikah in training, but I still have to work to get money to support my self.

Impa tells me that my parents where Sheikah, and somehow vanished protecting the royal family. She tells me that they where wonderful, brave people and that I should be lucky to have spent the few days that I did with them. I do not feel lucky, however. Every day, see families happily bonding over bowls of soup at Katrina's Kitchen, my workplace. It makes me feel so... so alone.

Sometimes I just want some one to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay like a parent does to his child, but I cannot experience that. I guess my childhood just ended far to early.

I cannot wait until Impa gives me my final task, which will make an official Sheikah. I have done tasks for the royal family before, but when the time comes, I will get a task in which I will risk my life for the royal family.

As I walk out of my small cottage in Hyrule Castle Town I tie my apron around my waist. I look up at the sky and notice how perfect the day seems. The temperature is warm accompanied by a small breeze, along with small white clouds dotting the sky. The smell of flowers brushes past my nose as I skip to Katrina's Kitchen.

When I get to Katrina's, I see a tall woman on top of a box making some sort of speech. The woman had long red hair and green skin with a yellow gem on her forehead. And her eyes... they are the eyes from my dream.

I push through the crowd standing around her so that I can hear as a shiver goes down my spine. "Corruption I tell you! The royal family is corrupt! They say that there goal is to treat every soul with equality, yet they banish those like me! Who may be next for them to banish? Who knows? Maybe its you!" She says as she points to the citizens in the crowd. Surprisingly, they are listening intently, as if they actually believe what this fool says.

"Do you actually believe this?" I say to a man sitting next to me.

He gives me a grim look and says, "I have been beginning to doubt our king." What? How can these people believe this woman! She just wandered into town and started making claims about our king!

I look back up at the smirking woman, who eventually meets my eyes. When we make eye contact, I freeze in my place. My whole body goes numb and I can't breath. It feels like she is strangling me while every ounce of life drains out of my body. I drop to my knees as I gasp for air. I can feel the stares of the townspeople fall on me when it stops. I can breath again. I get up, realizing how much I embarrassed myself.

I have to tell the king immediately, but if I get up and sprint away immediately, the mysterious woman will know exactly what I am doing. I get up and slowly walk away towards Katrina's Kitchen.

When I enter, Katrina greets me from inside the kitchen. "Hey Lina!" She says to me. Katrina is a middle aged woman with dark hair, eyes, and skin who cooks the best pot of soup your taste buds will ever meet. Eating her soup is like frolicking through a field of daisies on a perfect day, and no matter how sick or injured you are, it will always make you feel better. "You look terrible hon'! What happened?" She asks with a concerned look.

"Oh nothing... I'm just sick," I lie. The aroma from her soup is already making me feel less light headed.

"Oh! Well let me pack you a bowl of soup and you go home and get some rest! We don't want that cold turning into the flu, now do we?" She shouts. I have been working for Katrina as a waitress for the past three years, and she is one of the kindest people I have ever met.

"I don't need any soup, I think I will be fine! I'm going to go ahead home now though," I say as I rush out while she sports a confused look.

I make my way to the castle trying to avoid any townsfolk that I recognize from the mysterious woman's speech. When I finally arrive, I am greeted by Prince Zelon.

A.K.A the biggest annoyance in my life.

A.N/ So I have always loved the idea of a gender bended version of the Legend of Zelda, so I decided to write one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Good morning, Lina," Prince Zelon says to me with a smirk.

"Good morning, Sire," I say with a strong tone of annoyance. Since I was raised by Impa and she is Zelon's bodyguard, I grew up with him. When we where younger, I only knew him from my brief trips to the castle, but eventually the time came where we needed to learn to protect ourselves. If I want to be a Sheikah, I need to be highly skilled in combat. Zelon, on the other hand, just needed to know how to defend himself due to the constant threats on his life.

As we trained together, we became friends, but there was this constant sense of competition between the two of us. If he shot an apple off of a guard's head, I shot a grape off of a guard's head. If I scaled the castle gate, he scaled the tallest tower in the castle. While it would upset me when he was better than me at something, it helped me. He pushed me to be stronger, and eventually we became good friends.

Whenever he needed to be somewhere outside of Castle Town, Impa would accompany him. Being the age I was, I was to young to stay alone, so I would go with them. We had many adventures, ranging from playing with the Kokiri fairies, to going on late night swims with the Zoras.

Eventually, we both got busy. I became to old to rely on Impa, so I got a job. Zelon became swamped with responsibilities that came with being a prince. We don't have time for each other anymore.

The friendship that we shared eventually died out, but the competitive spirit lived on. When I look at him now, all I see is a person who I must beat. I have to be better than him at everything.

When our friendship died, we stopped treating each other the same. I no longer refer to him as 'Zel', but the more formal 'Sire'.

When our friendship died, so did our respect. I do not see him as the wise and humble prince everyone else sees. I see a person who cares for his country about as much as he cares about the next country over. He does not care about what happens to his citizens. He cares about receiving all of the luxuries that come with being a prince.

On the other hand, he does not see me as the simple girl everyone else sees me as. He sees me as a cold blooded killer. He sees me as the Sheikah I was trained to be. However, do I take shame in what I am? No, because I was trained to save his ass when he gets into trouble.

Just his presence annoys me. Maybe its some piece of me deep down that is holding on to a thin string of friendship, wishing we where still close. Maybe this part of me is just more annoyed with myself. The way I look at it, if he did not have enough time for me, then he did not have enough time for our friendship. This is the part of me that wants to be mad at him. This is the part of me that wants to tell him how poorly I think of him, but that piece of me holding onto our friendship will not let me.

"Is Impa around?" I ask Zelon.

"I think she just went to speak with my father." he replies, as his smirk turns int a concerned face, "Are you okay? You look like you where just attacked of a pack of keese." I then realize how heavy I am breathing and how scared I must look.

I take a second to compose myself before replying to his remark. "I just had a bad night, that's all." I'm not lying completely when I say that. Last night I went on a date. He was nice and all, do not get me wrong, its just that I have been waiting to feel this spark. I have been searching for what feels like years now to find a person that I have a special connection with. I am trying to find a person who I can tell all of my secrets to, and will still accept me. It seems like it has been years since I have had that connection with someone, and well, we know how that turned out. "I'll be taking my leave now, sire, if you would be most kind to excuse me."

"Go ahead." He said before walking away, looking slightly peeved. This is the kind of crap I have to put up with. I have to treat him like I would damn Goddess Hylia, and I get no respect back. I don't see why it pisses him off. If anyone has the right to be pissed, its me!

I continue my search for Impa with a rather sour look on my face due to my last exchange with Zelon when I reach the castle doors. Suddenly, I become nervous. I do not know if I want to tell Impa or the king. What if this mysterious woman finds out I told? She would kill me, that's for sure. She could have killed me earlier, but she did not. She sparred me. I should be thankful. I should feel some sense of gratitude, but all I feel is fear. A fear of her eyes and her powers. I feel a fear of the grip I felt on my throat. Finally, I feel a fear of the grip she had on my soul.

I can't tell. That would risk my life. I understand how selfish this would be and how it would be considered an act of treason, but I simply can not tell. I do not have the courage.

It was then when the huge castle doors met my head with a bang. I saw Impa emerge from the castle and kneel to my aid. "Oh! I'm so sorry darling!" She says as I rub my head.

"Yeah I'm fine. You look like you are in a hurry, is everything okay?" I ask, hopping that someone else had told her about the woman.

"There is an intruder whom I must escort out of the town." She says as she stands up and makes her way without a goodbye. Silently, I thank the golden goddesses. This woman will be escorted out of the town, and my mind can be free of worry.

…Or at least for now.

A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this, so hopefully the next update will be out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It has been three days since my encounter with the mysterious woman. Since then, my nerves have been on edge. The smallest sound of a bug hitting the side of my house makes me jump in fear.

I have stopped getting that dream, however I still can not sleep through the night. There is something about her that is still haunting me. Somehow, I know that our destinies are intertwined, and surely I will meet her again.

The security around the castle has tightened since that day, and I feel like there is some sort of secret that Impa is keeping from me. Every time that I talk to her, she gazes of into the distance and never makes eye contact with me. I understand that some people with social anxiety prefer not to make eye contact, but Impa is one of the most outgoing people I know. The way that her face is plastered with worry whenever I see her makes me wonder if she has the same feeling about this woman as I do.

I make my way to the castle to see Impa about an artifact that she has asked me to find. Yesterday, she spoke to me about looking for an ancient Sheikah artifact called the Lens of Truth. Sadly, I have no idea where to start looking. I'm hoping that she will get the king to grant me access to the royal library.

I stand in the royal courtyard, one of the few places in the castle that I have been granted permission to go. "Impa!" I shout hoping to catch her attention.

She stops what she was doing before and turns to me. "Yes?" She says.

"Do you think that you could talk to the king about granting me access to the royal library? I would like to research the location of the lens of truth a bit more."

With out looking me in the eyes, she says, "Sure." Before walking in the direction of the king. I look in the direction of where she was starring, only to see a plain stone wall. There is something off about her. Usually she would stay to talk to me, but she just seemed like she was in a hurry with her choppy answers.

I sit down on a stone bench and wait for Impa to return. The sky today is rather dark, covered with storm clouds that have yet to release their rain. There is no longer simply a slight breeze, but strong gusts of wind that chill my skin. Everything seems rather dark due to the clouds blocking out the sun.

"Lina," I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see Zelon behind me with a worried expression. I had seen this expression before. It is the same expression he had when his mother was dying. She had gotten pneumonia, and only had a few days left to live. He carried that expression for the whole three days until her death.

I immediately stand up and great him. "Good day, Sire. How do you do?" I say, this time without a tone of annoyance, but instead one of worry.

"Lina... I-" He says before being interrupted by Impa.

"The king has granted you access to the royal library for your studies. I trust that you will not take this privilege for granted and use it _only_ for your studies." she says.

"Thank you, Impa." I say, before she picks up on the fact that me and Zelon where in the middle of a conversation. She leaves as I turn back to Zelon. "What where you saying?" I ask."

I see him stare off into the distance the same way that Impa would. "Nothing. You should to the library for your studies." He says before turning away. Confused, I make my way to the library.

The royal library is huge. Books fill the thousands of shelves and cover the desks. There is not one place that you could look that does not have a book. I head to the P section to retrieve a book that I had read previously by the name of The Phenomenon of Truth. It contains know information on many Sheikah artifacts, including the mask of truth.

When I find the book, my curios eyes wander to the book standing next to it. The Prophecy was inscribed on its spine. Something was drawing me to that book. It was the same feeling that makes me know that I will meet the mysterious woman again. I feel scared, but curios. I want to know what this book says so badly, but I know that there will be consequences.

Then I remember what Impa said. _"The king has granted you access to the royal library for your studies. I trust that you will not take this privilege for granted and use it only for your studies." _Reading this book would be an act of treason against the king. Still, I want to read it so badly and unlock the secrets that it holds. Before I know it, I find the book in my hands. This is my last chance to put the book back. But I do not.

I open the book to find the majority of the pages missing. Complete chapters torn out of the book, and pages burned. After skimming through the readable part, I am able to make out a story, or in this case a prophecy. It tells of a person with the blood of hylia captured by an evil lord. Then a savior with the soul of a hero must save Hyrule from the evil lords reign.

I have to show Zelon! The members of the royal family share knowledge not written in books, so maybe he knows more about this prophecy. I take the book as I print to his living quarters. This evil lord must be the mysterious woman! I have to show Zelon before its to late!

As I reach his quarters, I stop for a second. I take a deep breath before I burst into his quarters.

But it was too late.

I stare wide eyed at Zelon's limp body hung across a huge mans shoulder. This man is larger than any I have ever seen before. He is most likely larger than the Gorons of death mountain. I start to tremble in fear.

Quickly, I grab a dagger sitting on a cupboard next to me. Suddenly, the room goes dark. "That's not a good idea, child." A familiar voice says. The same voice as I heard three days ago before almost being strangled to death. I no longer have the will to hold the dagger in my hand. Its not like I would win any way.

Slowly, I turn around to see the lady standing above me. She was shrouded in black robes, with no weapon except an ebony greatsword. I made the mistake of looking into her ruby eyes. Suddenly, I am being strangled again. I feel the invisible icy grip around my throat. A smile creeps onto her face and I know that there is no getting out of this one. I'm going to die here.

My numb body falls to the floor as I struggle to breath, one tear falls out of my right eye before everything goes black.

_I have failed._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had the strangest dream last night. I found a book that spoke of some crazy prophecy, and then Zelon got kidnapped and I got murdered. Crazy, isn't it?

As I open my eyes, I realize that I am not in my bed, where I originally thought I was. Even worse, I am not in my house. I am in a room with fancy stone floors, satin curtains, a huge comforter, and enough gold detailing to supply me with food money for the rest of my life.

"So you're finally awake." Impa says from a chair in a corner of the room. It startles me at first, but then I remember that I fell asleep at the castle.

"Good morning, Impa!" I say happily as I yawn. I expect her to say something in reply, but instead she sports the same cold-hard glare she wears everyday. "Is everything all right?"

"No."

Beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, I come up with an excuse to get away from her. "I'm going to go see Zelon now." I speak as I begin to creep towards the door.

"Zelon is not here."

"Where is he?" I ask Impa with a confused look.

"Don't play dumb." It was then when I was able to get a good look at her eyes. Impa may not use many expressions on her face, but I can read her eyes like a children's book. Her eyes where worried, but disappointed at the same time. Then it hit me.

It was not a dream.

"No," I say to myself, "I do not believe it." There is no possible way that Zelon was kidnapped. He would not have gone down without a fight, and he is one of the best swordsmen I know!

My body goes numb. This all my fault. All my damn fault! If I could have gotten to his room on time, we could have evacuated the castle and fled to safety.

After giving me some time to asses the situation, Impa pulls out the book about the prophecy. "I told you not to meddle."

So that is where the disappointment in her eyes is coming from. I have disappointed her. "I'm sorry, but everyone was keeping secrets from me, and my curiosity got the best of me." I plead. I do not want Impa to be upset with me. The last time she was upset with me was when I did something very, _very _stupid. It is the same disappointment as that day.

That horrible day.

I shake my mind from those thoughts and turn my attention back to Impa. "I'm very disappointed." I know.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Impa. I still having trouble believing that Zelon is really gone.

"What are we going to do? Well I'm staying here to help defend the town from Galian's attacks." I can already see what she is hinting at.

"You are going to carry out your final task. You are going to retrieve Zelon." At first, I become happy. My final task! I can finally become a true Sheikah! All I have to do is retrieve Zel- wait... there is no possible way I could retrieve him. This Gaylala women, or whatever Impa said her name was, will kill me as soon as she sees me. "You will be leaving today. I suggest you gather your necessities." Impa says as she leaves the room.

I slowly get out of the bed I was in. I walk to the mirror hanging on the wall, and look at myself. I so... happy. I look as if I have gotten the best night of rest one will ever get. Guilt automatically surges over my body. How could I look this way in this time of need?

I grab the hair brush on the dresser below the mirror, taking note of the scissors next to it, and begin to brush my long knotty hair. It makes me look so youthful and innocent. If I am going to be fighting monsters and following the trail of a demon lord, I need to look intimidating. I grab the scissors and begin to cut my hair to the length where it falls right above my shoulders. I then grab the black eye liner and line my dark blue eyes. Now, I look my age.

I have always looked young. When I was fourteen, I looked twelve. Now that I'm seventeen, I looked fourteen before my makeover.

I walk to the wardrobe across the room and pick out the only clothes that looked as if they might fit me- a pair of white pants, a green tunic, and brown boots. To complete my look, I take the green hat sitting on a box next to the wardrobe. After taking a second look at myself in the mirror, I realize that for once I look like I'm ready to kill.

I walk down to the armory where I find Impa. She looks rather surprised with what I have done with myself. "Have you come for a sword?" She asks me.

"Well I wouldn't leave without one." I say with an attitude. I have no reason to mad at Impa, except for the fact that she is sending me out to chase down a psychopath who could easily kill me in two seconds, and expects me to bring a prince back here when I am done. Talk about a suicide mission.

Impa walk into another room and come back with a sword. It was shiny, with a purple hilt engraved with the symbol of the Sheikah. "Take this. It is a sword of the Sheikah. Fight with it in honor of the Sheikah."

"Thanks." I say as I turn away. As I leave the room she goes after me.

"Wait!" She says as I turn around.

"Yes?" I say as I shift my weight.

'Take this," She says as she hands me my lyre, "You may need it." It is a custom for Sheikah to play the lyre. I never understood the purpose, but I guess I will bring it to entertain myself.

"Is that it?" I ask her so that I would not be interrupted on my way out.

"No." She says as she pulls me in for a hug, "Don't forget where you come from." She releases me as I begin to leave. Impa does not mean "Do not forget that you are a Sheikah" but rather "Do not forget how us Sheikah live. Fight like a Sheikah. Talk like a Sheikah. Live like a Sheikah."

The sun is just coming up as I say goodbye to the City of Hyrule. Its funny actually, how I am no longer scared. I think its because I know I'm going to die, so I might as well face my death with glory. You might be thinking, "If you are going to die, then why don't you just flee the town without completing your task?" I will tell you why. That would make me a coward. Its not the way of the Sheikah to run from death. In fact, we embrace death. I'm not scared because I have a new feeling of courage. I know that I that I will die.

But I will die like a Sheikah.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hyrule is beautiful today. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and every little thing seems to be in place just as it should be.

Except for the fact that I have no earthly idea where to start looking for Zelon.

I probably should have asked Impa where to start looking, but I was a little upset with her. As of now, I have been walking in a straight line for about three hours. Hyrule Field is so big, that I feel as if I have made little-to-no progress. Looking ahead, I can just start to see Lon Lon Ranch, a Ranch outside of Castle Town.

A horse sounds desirable according to the pain in my feet, but I do not know if I would like to spend that much money on one. Maybe a a glass of their famous milk will make me feel better.

As I approach the ranch, I can hear the sounds of horses neighing and cuckoos running around. The ranch seems empty, but I still approach the area with the horses. They all run in the opposite direction of me with the exception of one.

This horse was more beautiful than all of them. She had brown hair and a white main and tail. She slowly walked up to me and nuzzled my hand. "Looks like Epona has a thing for you," A voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see a beautiful girl standing behind me with long red hair and sapphire blue eyes. "I'm Malon, by the way." She says.

"Lina," I hastily say. She startled me quite a bit when she approached me from behind, so something about her makes me feel rather uneasy.

"Nice to meet you, Lina! What brings you outside of Castle Town walls at a dangerous time like this? I hear Prince Zelon has been kidnapped!"

"Yes, well, I'm actually on y way to save him. You see, he is- or was- a good friend of mine and I feel responsible for his kidnapping, so I thought I would pursue him." What I told her is not a lie, but simply half of the truth. While being a Sheikah is not necessarily a secret, its just not something that you go around telling every person you meet. We are rather secretive people, so I would rather just sticking with half of the truth.

"Why are you two not friends anymore?" She asks. I see her eyes wander to the sword on my back.

"Well, I..." I pause for a moment. Why are we not friends anymore? "We just grew apart. That's all." I tell her in hopes of ending the conversation.

As I turn to Epona and begin to pet her again, Malon begins again. "Well, if you are off to save the prince, why don't I let you take Epona!" She says with a little too much excitement. I turn around trying to conjure up a smile besides the fact of how creepy this is.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly take your horse!" I tell her trying to escape somehow.

"I insist." She says more forcefully, but with the same fake smile.

"Well, If you insist." I say as I quickly hop onto the horse and ride out of the ranch. I look back at the ranch. I definitely will not be going back there. I honestly cannot tell you why, but I feel extremely creeped out by the place.

As I ride through Hyrule Field, I find an apple tree to stop and take a break at. I carefully take an apple from the tree and sit in its shade as I begin to eat. Epona nuzzles my hand, so I get an apple for her to chomp on as well. We sit and eat our apples together as I watch the sunset.

Its quit beautiful from this view. It reminds me of home. Whenever I had the time, I would go up to the highest room in the castle, and watch the sunset. I would just sit there and think. I thought about a lot of things, actually. I would think of my parents and Impa, I would think of my future, but most of all, I would think of Zelon. I do not know why, but I think of him a lot. Its like I have this constant worry about him, and I just cannot get rid of it.

Before I know it, the sun has set. I see Epona lie down, and decide that I should sleep as well. I lie down by the tree to get rest for my first official day on my adventure. If only I knew where to start looking.


End file.
